Returning to reality
by Lavender Harpy
Summary: This started as a dream I had. I'm making it to a story now. What happens when you are dreaming the best most wonderful dream you can remember then its the worst horror and you have no clue you are even sleeping? Then you find yourself faced with the monster only he is kind and tells you you are safe now and that he is sorry for the pain you have suffered? T for language and fear.


AN: Real quick! I had a dream and in this dream Loki was there...it was about Loki...sort of...mostly...but it wasn't the kicked puppy Loki that Tom makes him(which I love) this Loki was insane and cruel wearing the angels face. This is my having typed it up in a rough story way. First person. I'll make more to it if people like it.

He killed left and right. Way more than in Avengers or Thor. He cut down Midgarian after Midgardian and he didn't care if it was a man woman or child. I screamed and screamed my lungs out begging and pleading for him to stop killing all these people. Anyone that had kneel before him like he'd demanded of us all He just cut them down until he got to me and I sobbed and guarded my kids(I have to sons in real life) He tried to attack them my boys, they screamed for me to help and I guarded them and he wouldn't ...couldn't attack them, He screamed so loudly then and all the other Midgardian's around us just vaporized, my kids and I were safe, I was terrified of Loki like I'd never been before, I knew if I let go of my kids at all that he'd kill them...he looked at them so hatefully. I was curled around them shielding them hiding their eyes from the horror covering their ears from the screams...He growled at us his breathing so labored so much rage, He started speaking, his voice was really harsh.

Emmett and Tobias (Five and Three respectively) whimpered and I pulled them in close, determined to protect them. Loki...he just loomed there seething, I took this chance to try and run with my kids, I felt myself lift them and run as far as I could with them then I was off the ground my boys screaming desperately clinging to me, shrieking Mommy over and over. I gripped their hands Loki had with his power separated us so that ALL I could reach were their little pudgy hands.

I couldn't lose their contact or I'd lose everything, my world died with them, because I knew Loki meant to kill them. He...Loki came in front of us frozen and hovering as we were, I was hysterical begging him to stop screaming that I didn't understand why he did this. Why he was after me and MY KIDS...Loki looked so full of Rage and anguish and there was this bit of the kicked puppy face that we all know from the Movies, He whispered a name, his voice trembling, and I shouted that I wasn't the right person he wanted, I shrieked my name

I even rattled off my security number and my parents' names anything I could remember to prove I was who I said I was. My kids were still crying...though it was weird and echo-y, hollow almost.

Loki dropped his staff and said the name again, called me by it, called me Magda, his tone had changed to pleading he wasn't the terrible terror like at the start...The world around us shivered...I tightened my hands around my kids hands. The shivering stopped, but I kept telling him my real

Name that he killed hundreds for the wrong person. Loki's hands came up to rest on my face, his hands were freezing cold and he was crying, he said he wasn't the monster I'd fashioned him to be. My mind was very strong...my body needed to waken. I choked on my sobs and shrieked that he was insane and I wasn't dreaming that he was a creature from nightmares made real.

I wanted him to release us, all three of us unharmed.

He made a pained choking sound still his eyes locked on mine, he said 'Beloved, you are in a dream, you have to waken or you will be lost forever.' I shook my head and closed my eyes, then, then

I realized the only thing I heard, was his and my breathing, all I could feel were his hands on my face...I looked left and right and my kids were gone... I screamed till my lungs felt bloody, I thrashed as much as I could shrieking obscenities and profanities, till my throat was so torn that I coughed blood. Loki held me tighter, releasing the spell that had held me captive and I began beating him the best I could, my vision blurred my heart was broken for the loss of my boys...I screamed and hit him blood flying from my lips, spattering his pale skin, He held me in his arms letting me thrash and flail. Letting me beat him. He just kept saying he was sorry over and over again...

Telling me how dire it was that I wake up. That I needed to break free of the dream. The world around me turned pitch and I was falling in to the darkness wrapped in his arms. I fell and fell and fell for hours, years. It felt endless. The falling, the misery. Loki apologizing repeatedly and professing his love and his remorse. I closed my eyes and when

I opened them, I was laying on the floor of a mold filled chamber some nasty creature with a human like form but abominable appearance lay in its dying twitches, I could see Thor's blindingly shiny boots and the hem of his cape, two of the warriors three there as well, Sif and the one I always referred to as the flirt not there. I kept blinking and trembling, then in my vision was Loki smiling and crying and still sad all at once, I wanted to scream and hit him more but I couldn't move nor speak. I looked around as much as I could.

Thor gently as he was able said we all needed to leave and that if needed I could use his cloak and he'd carry me. Loki didn't even look away from me as he replied to Thor. Saying he'd wrap me in his own cloak and carry me himself as I was he betrothed; I shuddered and stared at the dead creature near me. Thor turned away and I realized my clothes were shredded and

I wasn't ...Hadn't been wearing the sneakers, green stripped t-shirt and ratty jeans or coat that I HAD been in. I was in the shredded remains of armor and silks, Very nearly nude. Loki lifted me gently and surrounded me in his cloak whispering soothing words and assuring me of my safety. I looked down at the monster like corpse and Loki sighed, "Twas a dream weaver my beloved; nothing you saw till I awoke you was real. I'm so dearly sorry my beloved, I'm sorry I didn't protect you as I should have." My mind kept fighting for what was truth and what had been dream. I felt hollow inside remembering my boys. My sweet angels. And what was supposedly my real self.

Loki held me tighter, kissing my forehead, his hair brushing over a wound across my forehead. I shivered from the cold and then as we left with Thor and the others that were there Loki and the Asian warrior explained and helped me piece together that I had been gone for four months

The overlord of somewhere or other had taken me and hidden me well, using the Dream weaver to make sure that I wouldn't flee. As we made it to the horses and the Bifrost opened I woke up sweating like a horse after a huge nonstop derby.

Please rate and review. I'll ad to this if people like it.


End file.
